


Let's Not Fall In Love

by QueenTrickster



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mark, M/M, Pax Prime 2015, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear heartthrob of youtube, will you please share the rest of your life with me?” Jack asked.</p><p>“What if I said yes?” Mark teased, a grin on his face.</p><p>“Than I guess I’ll just have to kiss you, isn’t that how it goes usually?” Jack answered with a smirk, the alcohol making him more daring than he would normally be. </p><p>“If that is the case I say,” Mark paused briefly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, “yes.”</p><p>For a moment Jack was frozen, his brain trying to progress what had just happened. He was pretty sure Mark had just given him permission to kiss him. Jack looked at Mark who wasn’t looking at him, that blush still colouring his cheeks and he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the words that had just left Mark’s lips that had caused it but he decided to just go for it.</p><p>He stood up, grabbing the front of Mark’s shirt in the process and pulling him up with him, and clashed their lips together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> God, it has been forever since I've written a fanfiction but I've just been in such a writing slump lately and it really sucked because I wanted to write but it /just/ wasn't working. But luckily I could count on Mark and Jack and them fuelling the ship for inspiration so I'm back in action, yay!! 
> 
> Also I tried something a little bit different than the usual at the ending of this fic so if the ending confuses you please read the notes at the end, I'll explain more there but I'm super happy with how this turned out! At first I was really struggling and I actually decided to rewrite 1K because I just wasn't happy with it but it ended up great, in my opinion.
> 
> And a big thank you to my lovely friend K who read this fic and gave me some tips and fixed some stupid mistakes before I posted it.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!!

“I can’t believe I actually had to fake propose to you at the panel today,” Jack slurred as he put his empty beer bottle next to the other empty bottles on the floor and he stood up to walk over to Mark, who was laying on his bed, and let himself fall onto the bed next to him.

 

They were alone in Mark’s hotel room, after they had finished all con activities for that day he and the gang had decided to have some fun and go out drinking but everyone besides them had called it a night pretty early, exhausted from the con, so he and Mark had decided to drink some more together in Mark’s room.

 

“I can’t believe you only proposed to me for my subscribers,” Mark muttered as Jack turned on his side to look at his friend’s face. Mark was staring at the ceiling, his breathing slowed down and his eyes half closed. Jack couldn’t help but notice that he looked gorgeous.

 

Lately, he had become aware of the fact that the way he looked at his friend was no longer platonic only, lust had entered his gaze as well. Mark was a gorgeous man, everyone could see that, but that didn’t mean everyone wanted to touch and kiss Mark. Jack did. But it didn’t feel like love either, if it was that he probably would have figured it out by now. It was just, weird.

 

“You’re such an unromantic douchebag,” Mark said, softly elbowing Jack in the stomach and interrupting his thoughts.

 

“What,” he said as he swat Mark’s arm away, “wanted me to propose to you for real?”

 

“Maybe,” the other man said, pouting as he turned around so he could face Jack, showing him those goddamn puppy eyes that should be illegal because no human on the planet could say no to those.

 

“Well then,” Jack mumbled as he rolled off the bed and got onto his knee, holding up an invisible box with an invisible ring in it in his hands. “Oh dear heartthrob of youtube, will you please share the rest of your life with me?” he asked, trying to keep a straight face but the spark of mischief in his eyes ruined it.

 

“What if I said yes?” Mark teased, a grin on his face.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kiss you, isn’t that how it goes usually?” Jack answered with a smirk, the alcohol making him more daring than he would normally be.

 

“If that is the case I say,” Mark paused briefly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, “yes.”

 

For a moment Jack was frozen, his brain trying to progress what had just happened. He was pretty sure Mark had just given him permission to kiss him. Jack looked at Mark who wasn’t looking at him, that blush still colouring his cheeks and he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the words that had just left Mark’s lips that had caused it but he decided to just go for it.

 

He stood up, grabbing the front of Mark’s shirt in the process and pulling him up with him, and clashed their lips together.

 

For a few seconds Mark stood motionless, his lips pressed against Jack’s, until one of Jack’s hands slid from the front of his shirt to the back of his neck, pressing Mark even closer against him, opening his mouth slightly, his tongue running over closed lips.

 

A small moan escaped Mark’s mouth and Jack used the opportunity to slip in his tongue, exploring the other’s mouth while his other hand ran over Mark’s stomach and back, feeling the muscle and skin underneath the shirt as Mark grabbed onto his hips as if they were an anchor and all thoughts disappeared out of Jack’s mind, all his attention went to the feeling of soft lips against his.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against Mark’s and his hand still on the back of Mark’s neck. “Fuck,” he repeated and before he could say anything else Mark was cupping his face, pushing his lips against Jack’s, and tongue sliding over his lips into his mouth, the taste of alcohol still lingering on Mark’s tongue.

 

While Mark was exploring his mouth Jack’s hands wandered to Mark’s ass, something he had barely managed to not openly stare at all day, and gave it a firm squeeze. The moan Mark made was so hot and loud that it made him groan and he moved his mouth to Mark’s jaw and neck, peppering it with hot and quick kisses as his hand slipped under the other man’s shirt, running over the tan skin underneath it before he slid his hand back to Mark’s ass, this time sliding under his underwear so his hand was resting on bare skin and he could hear Mark’s breath hitch.

 

“Jesus, Mark, you have such a good arse, I could just look at it all day and sometimes it’s so hard to not just openly stare at it. God, it doesn’t even matter what kind of pants you’re wearing, everything just looks amazing on you,” Jack rambled as he sucked on the skin of Mark’s neck, creating bruises, “Sometimes I just get this crave to touch it, y’know? Can be so hard to control myself, your butt just drives me crazy and it feels so good, so firm, even better than I could’ve ever imagined. Wanna make it mine so badly, you have no idea.”

 

“Jack, fuck,” Mark moaned as Jack rolled his hips, grinding against him, “it’ll be all yours if you want it, I’ll be all yours if you want it. Your hands, they feel so good.”

 

Jack grabbed the other man’s hair and clashed their lips together once more, softly biting on Mark’s bottom lip as he squeezed Mark’s ass, making him moan obscenely loud.

 

He rolled his hips again and he felt their erections brush against each other and a string of curses escaped his mouth.

 

“Fuck, need you out of these clothes,” Jack mumbled against Mark’s lips before he pulled away, giving Mark room to take off his shirt and pants, watching the tan skin become visible.

 

“What? You’re not gonna take off your clothes?” Mark asked with a hoarse voice, standing in front of Jack in nothing but his underwear, the outline of his cock and the wet spot on his underwear made Jack’s mouth go dry. Mark was fucking beautiful and he wanted him so badly.

 

Quickly, he took off his own clothes till he also in nothing but his underwear and Mark’s dark eyes swept over him, making his dick twitch and sending a shiver up his spine.

 

“Happy now?” Jack whispered before he closed the distance between them, pressing their bodies flush and a shudder of pleasure ran through him as he felt Mark’s dick press against him. “Wanna move to the bed?” he asked, his voice deep with lust.

 

“Yes and yes, did you even have to ask?” Mark replied with a grin, his pupils dilated and breathing slightly ragged, before Jack pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and intertwined his hands in Mark’s hair, giving it a sharp tug that made the man underneath him groan.

 

“You like it when I’m a bit rough with you, don’t you?” he whispered before he playfully bit into Mark’s shoulder, eliciting a moan from him.

 

“I love it, love it when people manhandle me, love it to lose control,” Mark rambled and Jack brought his face close to Mark’s until he was hovering mere inches in front of him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Well aren’t you in luck,” he purred, stroking Mark’s chest, “I love being a bit rough.” His hand found Mark’s nipple and he gently rubbed it before suddenly twisting it, drawing out a loud and long moan from Mark.

 

Jack’s hand ran across Mark’s chest and stomach, over his scars, down to his groin and palmed Mark’s erection through his underwear, Jack’s thumb rubbing over the head and Mark shuddered underneath him, biting his lips to stop the moans.

 

“Come on, baby,” Jack growled as he palmed Mark’s cock, “let out that pretty voice, wanna hear it.”

 

Mark writhed under him, thrusting into his touch as loud moans that sounded like they came straight up out of a porno left Mark’s mouth. Jack swallowed at the sound and moved his other hand to his own crotch, palming himself through the fabric.

 

“Fuck, Mark, I love your voice, it is so good, could listen to it all day,” Jack rambled, his voice low, “Could listen to your moans all day, so sexy. Y’know, sometimes when you talk and you do that deep voice of yours I get so horny and I just want to fuck you hard, like, fuck, your voice can drive me as crazy as your arse does.”

 

As he babbled he pulled down Mark’s underwear, freeing his cock that was already dripping with pre-come. Seeing Mark’s dick right in front of him send a bolt of pleasure through his body, leaving a tingling feeling behind in the pit of his stomach. Mark’s dick was perfect, it wasn’t that long but pretty thick with veins all over it and it felt firm in his hand as he gave it a quick stroke and Mark just moaned, unable to form coherent words.

 

“Wanna fuck you so bad, can I fuck you?” Jack asked, his throat dry but his voice dripping with arousal and Mark nodded and moaned as an answer, making Jack’s cock twitch. “I have condoms with me but I don’t have lube so do you have some? It’s gonna be hard to fuck if we don’t got any.”

 

Mark stretched out his arm to the nightstand and managed to pull a small bottle of lube out of the drawer after a bit of fumbling and tossed it to Jack.

 

“Just get something in me already,” he panted.

 

Swiftly Jack poured some of the lube on his fingers and pressed them against Mark’s hole, rubbing against it. “Don’t worry about it babe, I got you,” he said with a grin as he slipped one finger inside of Mark, making him spasm and cry out.

 

Wanting to elicit even more moans from Mark, Jack started to thrust his finger in and out of Mark, taking in the sight in front of him. Mark, rock hard and leaking pre-come, writhing and moaning because of him. Biting his lips, Jack quickly gave his own cock a squeeze with his other hand.

 

Soon he added another finger and everytime he pulled them back he curled them slightly, making Mark moan every time.

 

“You’re just like a pornstar so loud,” Jack smirked and even in his pleasure-filled state Mark managed to glare at him, “I love it though, moans in your voice sound amazing.”

 

“Good,” Mark groaned, “Now hurry up and put your dick in me.”

 

“But I haven’t prepped you properly,” Jack objected, even though he wanted nothing more than getting inside of Mark, Mark’s safety and pleasure went before everything.

 

“Jack, just, just get inside of me, I need you, want you to fill me up. This ain’t my first rodeo, okay?” Mark said, averting his face, his cheeks reddening.

 

“Of all the things, that makes you blush,” he commented, “But got it, I’ll go grab a condom and you better be on your knees, ass sticking up in the air, once I get back.”

 

Quickly, he jumped of the bed and went over to his bag to grab the condom that was in his wallet, getting rid of his underwear on the way. Once he put on the condom he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

On the bed in front of him was Mark on his knees, ass up in the air, fingering himself. It was a sight so erotic that it took Jack’s breath away and he stood there frozen for a second, taking in the image, before he dashed towards the bed, wanting to be inside Mark more than ever.

 

Grabbing the lube bottle he squirted some in his hand and gave his cock a few quick strokes before he positioned himself behind Mark who had removed his fingers.

 

Slowly he pushed the tip in, making both himself and Mark moan loudly at the feeling.

 

“Fuck, you already feel this good and you’re not even all the way in yet,” Mark gasped, grasping the sheets as he pressed back against Jack, trying to get him deeper inside.

 

Without a warning Jack suddenly thrusted forward till his balls were pressed against Mark’s ass, bottoming out.

 

“Sorry, it’s just-, I couldn’t hold back anymore. Shit, you’re so tight, you feel amazing,” Jack moaned.

 

With one hand he grabbed Mark’s hip firmly and the other he entangled in Mark’s raven black hair and he started a quick and merciless rhythm, slamming into Mark with sharp thrusts.

 

If Jack thought Mark had sounded like a pornstar before it was nothing compared to now, and when Jack hit is prostate a moan that would make a professional pornstar jealous escaped from Mark’s mouth and Jack tried and succeeded in hitting that spot with every thrust, turning Mark into a moaning mess.   

 

“Fuck you feel so good, so tight, as if you were made for me,” Jack panted as he gripped Mark’s hips so hard that there would be bruises the next morning, “So hot, fuck, I could do this all day, you’re amazing.”

 

He roughly tugged on Mark’s hair, making him turn his face and he bend over to give him a sloppy, wet, open mouthed kiss before easing his grip and moving his mouth to Mark’s shoulder, leaving small bites and kisses all over it. His hand slid from Mark’s hair to his chest, rubbing Mark’s nipples, down to his cock and he started stroking Mark with the same pace he was thrusting into him.

 

“You’re so good, I’m not gonna last long,” Jack gasped in between sucking bruises on Mark’s skin.

 

“I-, I’m not gonna last either,” Mark moaned as Jack pounded into him, hitting his prostate again, “you feel so good, I could addicted to this.”

 

Jack gave Mark a few quick strokes, his thumb swiping over the tip, and bit down hard on his shoulder and that, together with Jack still pounding into him mercilessly, was enough for Mark to send him over the edge.

 

He came with a loud cry, white and hot streaks of come landing on his stomach and the bed underneath him as he tightened around Jack.

 

Jack’s pace went wild as he slammed into Mark, and it didn’t take long before he felt that familiar feeling pool in his stomach and after a few more thrusts Jack was also coming with a moan, filling up the condom.

 

Still inside Mark he collapsed onto the bed, pulling Mark on top of him and into his arms.

 

For a moment nothing but their panting could be heard in the room as they both enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasm but then Jack suddenly realised that he had just fucked his friend, his best friend even, after doing a fake marriage proposal while not even being sure if he was in love with Mark.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, feeling Jack tense up.

 

“I-, um, I just realised that I had sex with my best friend without really knowing what exactly we have between us. And, well, the thing is, I did want you, for a long ass time now, but I’m, I’m just not sure if it’s love,” he said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, “and it wasn’t just a stupid drunken decision either, the alcohol had pretty much worn off once we got naked.”

 

“Well, that isn’t something you want to hear from someone whose dick was still in your ass but I get where you’re coming from. I’m also not sure what exactly my feelings for you are. There is friendship, there is lust, but is there love? I’m not sure,” Mark said in a serious tone, “And by that time the alcohol had worn off for me as well. I guess we’ll just have to figure it out. But until then I think that keeping things like this is not that bad of an idea.”

 

“This?” Jack asked.

 

Mark motioned at Jack and himself and how they were still hugging, Mark in Jack’s arms.

 

“This. You want this, I want this, I almost kissed you during panel today,” the older man said, a faint blush colouring his cheeks, “so let’s keep doing this, having sex, because we both enjoyed it, till we figure out what our feelings are.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Jack said with a nod, “because I would like to keep doing this whenever we meet, I’ve only enjoyed your arse once and I would hate to give it up already.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Of course, you’re only after me for my ass, well, know that you’re not the only one! My ass is glorious and many people would like to have a piece of it, thank you very much. Now let’s get up and take a shower, I’m getting all sticky. Maybe I’ll give you a shower blowjob if I feel like it,” Mark added with a wink, “and after that I want you to cuddle with me until we fall asleep.”

  
Jack gave Mark a wide grin. “Sounds like an awesome plan.”   

 

_**-END-** _

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the ending. Some of you will probably be confused by it but in this fic both Jack and Mark are aromantic (and this wasn't something I had planned before writing this fic it was just something that happened during the writing, like, I read it back and I was like, wow, I went full aro) and for the people who don't know what aromantic means here is the definition:
> 
> Romantic orientation describing someone who doesn’t experience romantic attraction to any genders.
> 
> Which means that this fic doesn't end with them becoming boyfriends which might disappoint some people (sorry!!) BUT they are at the beginning of an queerplatonic relationship (Describes a relationship, or the partner in such a relationship, that has the same sort of access, closeness, intimacy, etc, that is usually associated with a romantic relationship, but is not romantic) so they'll still end up together just not romantically.
> 
> And like I said, I hadn't planned for this to happen, it just happened as I was writing it and those unplanned things that just happen are in my opinion the best written things so I decided to keep it in! I also kept it in because I myself am aromantic and it just felt good to write about aromanticism? It just felt right? So I really didn't want to rewrite it into a romantic ending. 
> 
> I hope that if any of you who were confused by the ending now get it and that you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did because that would mean a lot to me, this is the first time I've written a fanfiction with aromantic characters so I'm pretty nervous and excited to post this!
> 
> Anyways, if you wanna chat about septiplier or if you have questions about aromanticism send me an ask on tumblr at theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
